Heaven & Hellfire
by BonnibellParker
Summary: Aurelia is the youngest of the Maximoff trio and the most dangerous of them all. She's used, along with her brother and sister, to help Ultron with his plans of world peace. When plans go awry, she and her siblings will help stop him alongside the Avengers. *Complies up to after civil war. Then its a free for all becausw infinity war isnt canon to me*
1. The Beginning

It had been a few years since the experiments started, the process excruciating and painful. She was certain she and her siblings would die, like all the others before them had. But they were lucky, they survived it all and the results were incredible. The powers they now possessed were like nothing they'd thought possible before.

Pietro was quick, like a blur of blue and silver, that could move from one point to another in seconds. Wanda could move things with her mind, read minds or bend them how she pleased with a flash of red to follow. And Aurelia controlled the elements, creating fires, making rain, causing quakes...all with the will of her mind, much like her eldest sister could. She was the youngest of the three, and yet she was the most dangerous one of them all. She had a special cell, one that could withstand her powers more then the small, glass ones her siblings were placed in. They needed something stronger since her powers were more destructive, more out of control than that of Pietro's or Wanda's. Her abilities could cause destruction without so much as a thought. Aurelia could cause it simply from becoming too angry, too scared...too emotional. She required far more supervision and training that the others. And she tried her best to follow orders, do as they said, so she could help fight for her home like they'd been promised. All for home.

It wouldn't be for another year before they could, their cells unlocking suddenly. There were sirens and alarms that could be heard throughout the compound, indicating an attack or intruder. Aurelia was hesitant, getting up and slowly walking towards the door, peeking her head out to look around. She walked out when she deemed it safe, making her way to where they kept her siblings and being careful to not be seen. They were never allowed out without supervision, and she wasn't sure she was allowed out now. When she got to the cells where Wanda and Pietro were kept, she rushed over, smiling happily when she'd seen them out too. They returned their smiles to her, Pietro being the first to run over and hug her. "Why have we been let out?" Aurelia asked, pulling away from Pietro to stand by Wanda. "Is something happening?"

"We are being attacked, from what I've heard them say." Wanda answered, looking over towards the chaos of Hydra agents. Aurelia followed her gaze, watching them carefully. Her gaze soon went to Strucker, hearing him talk to another agent.

"Maybe we can help." She said more quietly, looking back towards her older siblings. "We have powers. And it does not sound like we are winning." Wanda sighed, uncertain of if they should really attack whoever was attacking them. They were still new to their powers and they didn't know what their attackers could do. "Wanda...please." Aurelia pleaded. "We must. If...whoever is doing this stops Strucker, all of what we've done would have been for nothing. We can help."

"Fine." She agreed after some thought. "But you stay close. And both of you be careful. I will stay here and stop anyone that will get inside." Aurelia nodded in agreement, looking to Pietro before he pulled her close and zoomed off. Wanda followed in their direction, staying behind corners and in the shadows of the facility.

Once Aurelia and Pietro were at the entrance of the facility, he stopped and glanced around to make sure Aurelia would be safe to leave her. When he decided it was, he turned to her, kissing her head. "Be careful, we do not know what these people do...or want, okay?" He said, looking to her sternly. She nodded, smiling softly before gesturing for him to go.

"Go." She said before turning to face the chaos. He hesitated before running off, Aurelia watching him disappear, taking a deep breath and running into the trees, towards the chaos. She stayed behind any tree she could, watching as a man on a motorcycle rode toward one of the trucks. He had rose from his seat, flipping his body before the motorcycle was thrown into the truck. Aurelia tensed, watching cautiously. The man could do it with such ease, it was terrifying yet put her in awe. A flash of blue zipped by, crashing into the man and causing him to flip into the air. He managed to balance himself in the air enough to land on his feet.

"We have an enhanced in the field." He said before going to run off. Aurelia too this chance to attack, raising her hand up enough to create a wall of rock in front of the man. He stopped, looking around to find the source. She quickly hid behind the tree, trying to listen carefully for his footsteps. "Make that two enhanced..." the man said, his footsteps slow as he moved around. She turned her head in the direction of him, tensing as he got close. She thought for a moment, smirking to herself as her hands engulfed in flames. She turned to show herself, quickly throwing a few fireballs at the man. He quickly brought up his shield, the fire bouncing off the metal and onto the ground. She huffed, throwing a few more in his direction. He dodged and shielded himself through all her attacks, taking her short hesitantion to throw the shield at her. Her eyes grew wide at the object that flew at her, her body frozen with fear.

Before the shield hit her, another flash of blue zoomed towards them, Aurelia suddenly at the entrance they came from. She took a moment to process the sudden change, blinking a few times before she relaxed.

"Pietro..." Aurelia smiled at him slightly, hugging him tightly. "Thank you."

"I told you to be careful." He stated sternly, pushing her away to look at her. He look her over, worry written all over his face. He sighed in relief when he found she was unharmed, pulling her back into another hug. "Let's go." He said, pulling away to start walking down a dark hallway. "Let us get to Wanda." Aurelia stayed put, looking out towards the still ongoing fighting. She bit at her bottom lip, contemplating going back out. She was caught off guard, she wouldn't do that again. Pietro stopped when he saw she wasn't following, turning to her. "Lia?"

"We can still fight." She said quietly, looking back to Pietro. "We can go back out. Do it together instead of apart..." Pietro sighed, walking back over to his sister. He pulled her into another hug, Aurelia leaning into him.

"We shouldn't. They will retreat soon. Besides, if these people could not handle them, then we can not either." He said, shutting his eyes. His grip tightened, hating the thought of her getting hurt. "We did what we could, now we must stop. Okay?" He pulled away slightly, looking down to her hopeful that she'd understand. Aurelia sighing, nodding her head and pulling away completely. She started down the dark hallway and Pietro followed, both stay as quiet as they could.

When Pietro heard fighting close by, he panicked, grabbing Aurelia and rushing towards the noise. He stopped when he spotted Wanda watching one of the intruders carefully, walking up beside her. Aurelia was soon beside them, watching a man walk towards the scepter that had given them their abilities. Pietro started towards the man, but was quickly halted by Wanda.

"We're just going to let them take it?" Pietro asked softly, looking from the man to Wanda. She didn't say anything, a smile creeping up onto her features as the mans arm was engulfed by flying metal to form his armors hand. He grabbed the scepter, looking at it with fear and awe. His raised up to his ear, speaking in what Aurelia could assume was an ear piece as he walked away. Pietro huffed, turning to face his two sisters. "They will leave soon. As will we."

"Where will we go? Our home is gone." Aurelia said, turning her attention to Pietro.

"Home is never gone Lia." He smiled softly. "We will go home. To Sokovia. To help fight like we promised." Aurelia's face lit up, smiling widely. They were finally going to go home.


	2. The Stranger

They waited until the noises stopped, the fighting, the crashing. They waited until they knew for sure it was safe. When it finally was, they left the compound. Pietro sped them out one at a time to the entrance before they all walked out into the aftermath of the fighting. It looked almost like Sokovia, the bodies, the destroyed vehicles. It was a war zone. Aurelia turned away from it, shutting her eyes tightly. She hated seeing people hurt in anyway. She was always one for peace and harmony. Wanda looked to her sister, her face twisting into worry. She walked to her, resting her hands on her arms gently. "Lia, why do you look so hurt?" She asked, running her hands up and down her arms. Aurelia looked at her sister, giving her a small smile.

"It is nothing, Wanda." She glanced over to the mess of shrapnel and bodies. "I just...hate...seeing what war can do. I just hope we can stop this..." She gestured to it, looking back to Wanda. "From happening anymore in our home. I want to be able to stop it like we hoped we would." Wanda nodded, her mouth twisting up into a half smile.

"We will, Aurelia. First things first. We have to get home. We are very far out." She stated, the smile fading into a more serious look. She looked to Pietro. "Do you think you could get us home quickly?" He shrugged, crossing his arms.

"I have never tried running around with two people. How do you suggest we do this?" He asked.

"One at a time, Piety." Aurelia said, turning her attention to him. "Wanda, then me. You are very quick, it will not take you long." She smirked, crossing her arms. "Unless you are not as quick as you say." She teased. He raised an eyebrow, his eyes lighting up with amusement.

"Are you challenging me, maličká ?" He asked, smirking down at her. She narrowed her eyes, her playful smile never leaving her face.

"Maybe I am, Piety." She smirked, turning away. "Or maybe I am simply speaking truth. Guess we'll never know." It didn't take him long to speed off with Wanda, dropping her off near the outskirts of the city. He sped back to Aurelia, speeding back to Wanda and stopping, a cocky smirk played on his mouth. He cocked his eyebrow, crossing his arms as Aurelia tried to steady herself.

"See? I am as fast as said." She rolled her eyes, chuckling.

"Yes. Quite. A warning next time maybe?" He only laughed, started to walk ahead of them towards the city. Wanda and Aurelia followed close behind, looking around at the night lights of the lit buildings and occasional street light. Not much had changed since they'd left, and the sight wasn't any less heartbreaking. There were areas of the city boarded off by some of the military that had invaded, building still run down and people rioting. Aurelia stopped, watching a large crowd try to fight back against some of the military. Wanda noticed her stop, grabbing at Pietro's jacket. She cocked her head towards where Aurelia stood, pulling him towards her.

"Lia...I know what your thinking...but we shouldn't yet. Let us find some place to stay and make plan, yes?" Wanda hesitated, seeing the anger begin to shine in her sisters eyes. She'd seen what she could do when angry enough, the sheer amount of power she possessed enough to scare even her sister. The look she gave those men and the thoughts she was reading from Aurelia didn't help her nerves. She went to stand in front of Aurelia, gently cupping her face to make her look at her. "Aurelia, we can not do anything yet. We have to plan. Make sure we are prepared, or we may get ourselves and others hurt." She said sternly, hoping to get through to her. Aurelia's jaw tightened, balling her hands into fists. She didn't want to stand around and wait. She wanted to help, stop this idiotic fighting and keep her home safe. But she knew Wanda was right. So she sighed, looking down.

"Fine." She pulled away, walking ahead of them towards a rundown looking motel. Pietro looked to Wanda worried before following her. Wanda quickened her pace, rushing to catch up to Aurelia. They didn't have any money, so Wanda would have to...'persuade' the front desk to let them stay. And once they get a room they began to talk, plan.

The next few days were spent walking around and observing everything that went on, eating and going home to discuss what they should do. Aurelia spent most of her time in the room, letting Wanda and Pietro be the ones to observe. She knew she was still too unstable to be around anything that could set her off, she needed a focus.

It was a week after they'd gotten back when Aurelia heard a knock on their room door. She furrowed her brow in confusion as she sat up, setting the book Wanda had brought her back down. She hesitated, slowly getting out of bed as she crept to the door. She peered out the peephole, seeing no one there, which only made her more confused. There had definitely been a knock on the door. She opened it, finding a letter on the ground and no one around that looked suspicious. She picked up the letter, taking one last scan of the area before shutting the door and opening it up. It was addressed to her, Wanda, and Pietro, asking them to meet at the Church in the center of town later that night. No one else knew they were back and she was sure no one from Hydra had survived that attack a week ago. And if they had, they were definitely captured by the Avengers. So who could of known where they were?

Her mind started to wonder to all the possibilities. What if it was the military, someone could if caught them. What if it was the Avengers, they could of seen Aurelia around and followed them. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the door open, jumping and turning to face the door. A burst of wind had come from her direction, knocking Pietro into the wall. He let out a groan when he hit it, falling to the ground. She covered her mouth, taking a few steps back. "Je mi to moc líto." She mumbled out, her voice almost a whisper. Wanda rushed to help Pietro up, looking over to Aurelia.

"He is okay, Lia. What happened? Why are you afraid?" She asked, worry in her voice. Her sister never lashed out at them. Aurelia shook her head, not trusting her own voice. A few tears fell from her eyes and she back up to the wall. She'd hurt her own brother, she never meant to. Pietro gave her a reassuring smile as he made his way over to her. He pulled her into a hug, telling her he would be find. Wanda had noticed the letter that was sat on the table, picking it up to read it. "Where did this come from?" Wanda asked, looking up from the letter to Aurelia. "Was this why you were afraid?" Aurelia only nodded her head, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Who could know where we are? What if we've been caught?"

"Well there is only one way to find out. Though, it doesn't look as if it is one of the army men." Wanda scanned over the letter once more before setting it down. "We'll just have to ask him ourselves."

That night they made their way to the Church, looking around to make sure no one was paying any attention to them before they went into the gated off area. They walked in cautiously, surveying the area as they inched closer to the chair placed in the center. Wanda was the first to speak, keeping her tone serious. "Talk. And if you are wasting our time-" Suddenly a mans voice cut her off.

"Did you know this Church is in the exact center of the city?" He asked. The siblings stopped for a moment, confused by the statement. Why was he talking about te church? They continued their slow pace toward the center, listening to the man speak. "The elders decreed it so that everyone could be equally close to God." Pietro stopped, staying by Aurelia who had halted her advances all together. She just wanted to listen now, know what the man wanted. "I like that...the geometry of belief." Aurelia caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a metallic arm. She tilted her head, narrowing her eyes. "You're wondering why you can't look inside my head." The 'man' stated, directing it towards Wanda. Aurelia glanced to her, before turning her attention back to...whatever was in front of them.

"Sometimes it's hard." She started, sounds a bit bitter. "But sooner or later, a man shows himself." The 'man' stood up at that, removing the blanket that had hidden himself from the three. It revealed a tall robot, of silver and crimson colors.

"Oh I'm sure they do." He replied, taking a few steps toward them. Aurelia was the first to back away, taking a few hesitant steps back. Pietro instinctively raised his arm in front of her protectively, watching the robot carefully while Wanda inched back towards Aurelia. Their expressions were a mix between fear and interest. "But you needed something more than a man." It continued, walking towards them. "That's why you let Stark take the scepter." Aurelia stayed close to Pietro, eyeing the bot carefully. How did it know about the scepter? Pietro gently grabbed her arm, pulling her behind his back as it got closer. Wanda didn't move, not feeling any danger from the robot.

"I didn't expect..." She started, tensing when it stopped in front of her. "But I saw Stark's fear. I knew it would control him, make him self destruct."

"Everyone creates the thing they dread." The bot started to walk away, glancing at them over its shoulder. Men of peace create engines of war. Invaders create Avengers." They never took their eyes off him, his continued talking peaking their interest. He turned to them, raising his hand to gesture to them. "People create..." he paused. "Smaller people...uh..." It's face twisted into a smile. "Children. I lost the word there." It chuckled. "Children. Designed to supplant them, to help them...end."

"Is that why you've come?" Aurelia asked, coming out from behind Pietro. "To end the Avengers?"

"I've come to save the world." It stated, walking further away from them. It stopped, looking back to them and shrugging its shoulders. "But also...yeah." It waved its hand for them to follow, walking out towards the direction of the Hydra base. Aurelia looked to her siblings before pushing past them to follow the bot. It had peaked her interest with its want to save the world. If it wanted what she did, she would help it with whatever it was planning. Pietro looked to Wanda, looking a bit worried.

"Let us see what it has planned. If it wants to save the world...and end the Avengers, it is on our side."

"Can we at least get a name?" Aurelia asked, running to catch up to the bot.

"Ultron."

maličká - Tiny

Je mi to moc líto - I'm so sorry


	3. Avengers Disassembled

Once they found themselves at the base, they made their way up to the labs. Aurelia had caught up Ultron, sticking closely beside it as Pietro and Wanda followed. "We'll move out right away." It said once they made it, walking toward the large creature that hung up on the ceiling. "This is a start but there something we need to begin the real work."

"All of these are-" Wanda started, looking up at all the hanging replicas of Ultron that hung above them.

"Me." It finished for her, powering its rockets on its back to fly up to a chain. "I have what the Avengers never will. Harmony." It grabbed hold of it, pulling it down. "There discordant. Disconnected. Starks already got them turning on each other. And when you get inside the rest of their heads-" Pietro interrupted it, shaking his head slightly as he listened.

"Everyone's plan is not to kill them." He spoke, Wanda and Aurelia walking over to stand beside him as they watched it work.

"And make them martyrs?" It questioned, flying towards the three. "You need patience. Need to see the big picture." It nodded its head as if to agree with itself, looking among the three. It landed in front of them, looking to Pietro once he spoke up again.

"I don't see the big picture. I have a little picture." He started, Wanda turning her attention to him. "I take it out and look at it." Aurelia smiled softly, looking down. She knew what picture he spoke of. The only thing they had left from home. "Everyday."

"You lost your parents in the bombings. I've seen the records."

"Their record are not the picture." He stated, staring daggers at Ultron. Aurelia bit her cheek, the memories still feeling fresh.

"Pietro." Wanda warned, gently placing her hand on his shoulder.

"No." Ultron stopped her, keeping its attention trained to Pietro. "Please." It urged him, wanting to hear it for itself. Pietro looked to Wanda, tightening his jaw before he spoke. He kept his attention on Wanda.

"We were ten years old. Having dinner, the 5 of us." Wanda looked away, letting her hand fall to her side. "And the first shell hits two floors below, and makes a hole in the floor." He said, looking down at his hands that gestured in circles to show what he meant. "It's big." He looked up to Ultron. "Our parents go in, and the whole building starts...coming apart." Aurelia shut her eyes tight, trying to fight off the images and the memories that were flashing through her head; fighting the tears that were threatening to fall. Ultron listening carefully, not moving or speaking as Pietro told the story. "I grab them." He gestured to Aurelia and Wanda. "Roll under the bed and the second shell hits, but it doesn't go off." Wanda was biting at her bottom lip, fighting off tears of her own. She stared emotionlessly at the wall ahead of her. "It just...sits there in the rubble. Three feet from our faces. And on the side of the shell? It's painted one word."

"Stark." Aurelia and Wanda said simultaneously, Wanda's eyes glowing red and flickers of fire bursting off Aurelia's hands.

"We were trapped. Two days." Pietro finished.

"Every effort to save us. Every shift in the bricks I think...'this will set it off.'" Wanda continued, turning her gaze back to Ultron. Hatred filled them. "We wait two days for Tony Stark to kill us." Aurelia wiped the tears that managed to escape away, looking up to Ultron with the same hatred filling her eyes. The same hatred and heartache in Pietro and Wanda's eyes.

"I know what they are." Pietro added softly.

"I wondered why only you three survived Struckers experiments. Now I don't." Ultron finally spoke, looking to all of them. "We will make it right." It started walking past them, keeping his eyes trained to them. "You and I can hurt them." It said to Aurelia and Pietro, stopping in front of Wanda. "But you." It raised its hand, keeping it mere inches from Wanda's face as it looked to her with purpose. "Will tear them apart...from the inside." And with that it removed its hand, walking away to finish activating its replicas. Aurelia wiped any remaining tears, walking around as she observed it work. Wanda and Pietro kept by themselves, watching both it and Aurelia.

"I don't feel good with her helping." Pietro finally said quietly, keeping his voice low so only Wanda could hear. He turned his head to face her, his arms crossed. "I do not want to chance her getting hurt. Or taken by those...Avengers." Wanda watched Aurelia carefully, sighing. She didn't want to say, but she was just as concerned as Pietro. Aurelia was the least stable, the least in control and if she was to get even the slightest bit scared...she didn't want to think of what could happen.

"She won't listen if we tell her she has to stay home." Wanda told him, finally meeting his gaze.

"Then one of us must stay beside her always." Pietro said, turning to look at her. She had sat at the edge of the overhang, watching as the Ultrons began to activate, one by one. They had detached themselves from their chains, flying down to stand and wait for their orders. Once they were all activated, Ultron turned to Pietro and Wanda.

"Now...let's get to work."

Over the next few days they traveled the globe, gathering materials they needed and getting information. Aurelia fought off any people that tried to stop them with Pietro while Wanda messed with anyone that snuck up on them, making them see their worst fears or memories. They tried not to kill anyone if they didn't need to. They made their way to their next and hopefully last location, Wakanda, to meet Ulysses Klaue. He had a rare metal Ultron insisted was most important in their plan succeeding. They went into the abandoned looking ship, Pietro running ahead and knocking out a few guards. Wanda and Aurelia followed, going up towards the big office where they heard a man speaking. Wanda raised her hands, flickers of red coming off as her eyes lit red, the lights flickering. Aurelia and Pietro quickly took out the remaining men that were on their way, Pietro zipping up towards the office. Klaue was inching his way towards the entrance of the office slowly, gun in hand. He saw movement, quickly taking a shot but missing. Pietro had grabbing the mans arm, catching the bullet and placing it back in the row on his desk, all in a matter of seconds. Klaue has been turned around, confused and astonished at what just happened.

Aurelia looked to Wanda when they heard the shot, running towards its source. Pietro stood before Klaue, arms crossed and not impressed. Wanda was the first to see Pietro unharmed, looking back to Aurelia with a relieved smile. Her expression turned serious as she made her way into the office, Aurelia following behind. "Yeah. The enhanced." Klaue stated, a cocky half smile pulling on his lips. "Strucker's prized pupils." He stated as he sat down, looking among the three. He grabbed a tray of sweets, holding it out for them. "Want a candy?" Aurelia leaned forward a bit, trying to will herself to keep focused. Wanda rolled her eyes. He shrugged, setting it back on his desk. "Oh, sorry to hear about Strucker. But then, he then he knew what kind of world he was helping create. Human life, not a growth market." Aurelia furrowed her brow, looking to Wanda. Pietro did as well, Wanda side glancing toward them. "You...you didn't know?" He questioned, leaning towards them. "Is this your first time intimidating someone?" He teased, leaning back again. "I'm afraid that uh...I'm not that afraid."

"Everybody's afraid of something." Wanda spat back, inching towards him slowly.

"Cuddlefish." He said, causing Wanda to tilt her head in interest. "They make lights. Disco lights. Whoom, whoom, whoom." He moved his hand like it was talking as he made the sound with his mouth, trying to convey what he meant. "To hypnotize their pray. Then whoom!" He jolted forward, grabbing the air with his hand in a striking motion. I saw a documentary, it was terrifying." Aurelia shook her head, looking away from the...less than impressive man they'd been sent to speak to. Pietro sped over, grabbing a couple pieces of the candy he'd offered and handed one to her. She smiled briefly, both popping the pieces into their mouths. Klaue stared at them for a few moments, having expected Pietro to attack rather than take a the candy. He shook it off, looking back to Wanda. "So if you're going to fiddle with my brain...and make me see a giant cuddlefish, then I know you don't do business. And I know you're not in charge." He stood up, smirking at them. Wanda tightened her jaw, her anger beginning to show. "And I only deal with the man in charge." Aurelia glanced out the window, smirking when she saw Ultron fly up behind the man. It pulled its arm back before swinging it forward, crashing through the window and into Klaue, sending him flying out the door of the office. Ultron stalked towards him, looking down at the now cowaring man.

"There is no man in charge." He bent down till he was inches from his face. "Let's talk business." Klaue nods, Ultron moving so he can get up.

They make their way down, Klaue ordering one of his men to get the stash. The man nods, going over to a door and sliding it open. He punches in a key, the lift filled with barrels lowering to reveal a stash of Vibranium. Pietro, Wanda, and Aurelia stand beside it, watching as it lowered down, Pietro looking over to Ultron who stood a few feet away. Klaue went to grab one of the cylinders, walking towards Ultron and handing it to him. "Upon this rock, I will build my Church." He grabbed the cylinder, looking to the siblings. "Vibranium." He tossed it to Pietro, him catching it and looking at it in awe. Aurelia leaned closer, looking the metal over. The only substance that could withstand anything she threw at it, and there was so little in one container.

"You know." Klaue started, scratching the back of his neck as he looked up to Ultron. "It came at great, personal cost. It's worth billions." Ultron chuckled, tilting its head back. It paused for a moment before looking at back at the man, smiling.

"Now so are you." Just then, Klaue's henchmans phone vibrated, the man looking down as Klaue looked over. "It's all under your dummy holdings? Finance is so weird." Klaue took the phone, watching as money was being transferred to him. "But I always say. 'Keep your friends rich and your enemies richer, and wait to find out which is which." Klaue and the man slowly looked at the bot.

"Stark." Klaue said in a hushed tone, earning the attention of the siblings.

"What?" Ultron asked in confusion

"Tony Stark use to say that...to me." Klaue stated, the henchman standing guard as he eyed the bot. "You're one of his." Klaue accused foolishly.

"What? I'm not..." Ultron grabbed Klaue's arm, pulling him up and closer. "I'm not!" The henchman went to try and shoot, Wanda moving just a few seconds quicker and stopping his movements dead in their tracks. "You think I'm one of Starks puppets, his hollow men. I mean look at me. Do I look like Iron Man?" It raised its voice, its free arm swinging down and chopping off Klaues arm. "Stark is nothing!" Klaue backed away in shock, shaking as he glanced down at his missing arm. "I'm sorry. I am sor...ooooh, I'm sure that's gonna be okay. I'm sorry." Ultron said quickly after, no hint of remorse in his voice. "It's just I don't understand. Don't compare me with stark!" It moved to kick Klaue, making him stumble back and fall down that stairs. The henchman ran after him. "It's a thing with me. Stark is, he's a sickness!" The anger was evident in its voice, making Aurelia tense up and raise her guard. It was never happy, when someone brought up Stark.

"Aw, Junior." They turned their heads when the heard a voice, seeing Iron Man fly down with two other Avengers walking up behind him. Aurelia instantly recognized the red, white, and blue man from their previous fight. Captain America. She repeated the name in her head, remembering the name Ultron told her. "You're gonna break your old man's heart."

"If I have to." Ultron responded, walking towards the three. Aurelia stayed behind Pietro as him and Wanda followed in Ultrons steps, staring coldly at Stark.

"We don't have to break anything." The other blond man, who Aurelia assumed was Thor, said.

"Clearly you've never made an omelet."

"He beat me by one second." Stark muttered. Thor looked to Stark, shaking his head.

"Ah. This is funny, ." Pietro began, walking ahead of them all towards Iron Man. Wanda watched cautiously, getting prepared to attack if they tried anything. "It's what, comfortable?" He asked him looking down towards the weapons and bombs below them. "Like old times?"

"This was never my life." He told him.

"You three can still walk away from this." The spangled man stated, giving them an out. Aurelia scoffed, walking forward.

"Oh, we will." She told him, a sideways smile played on her face.

"I know you've suffered." Aurelia rolled her eyes, shaking her head in disbelief. Ultron laughed.

"Captain America. God's righteous man, pretending you could live without a war. I can't physically throw up in my mouth but-"

"If you believe in peace, then let us keep it." Thor interrupted.

"I think you're confusing peace with quiet." Ultron stated.

"Yuh-huh. What's the Vibranium for?" Stark questioned.

"I'm glad you ask that, because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan." When he finished his sentence he raised his hand, balling it into a fist with a blue glow imitating from it. It caused Stark to launch forward, the Ultron Replicas coming from their hidden corners and attacking. Ultron flicked his arm forward, lasers shooting from his fingers and hitting Stark in the chest, sending him flying back into a wall and denting it. Stark fell forward, using his rockets to launch him forward at Ultron. Ultron did the same, launching forward and Thor and Captain fought off the Ultrons. The sound of metal hitting metal echoed throughout the salvage yard as Stark attacked Ultron. It threw Stark off of him into the office, the force shattering more of the window. Aurelia took a few steps back once the tension had shattered and the fighting began, keeping her attention on Thor and Captain. Pietro took the opportunity to run into Thor, throwing off his balance and making him stumble back. Once Captian had taken care of the bot that he was fighting he charged toward Aurelia and Wanda. Wanda acted quick, raising her hand and sending a burst of red aura at the man, him bringing his shield up but the force causing him to fly back. Aurelia sent a burst of wind of her own towards Thor, making him fly back into the wall.

Soon gunshots began to sound off around the salvage yard, causing Aurelia to groan. This was the last job and she had hoped it would of been easy, but luck had a different idea. Pietro was still running around, making it back toward them just as the Captain threw his shield. The line of blue zoomed past them, hitting Captain and sending him falling onto his back. Thor then threw his hammer towards him, Pietro attempting to grab it and throw it back. His plan didn't pan out, the hammer sending him flying over the broken railing and onto the floor below. "Pietro!" Aurelia yelled, rushing to the railings to see if he was alright. She watched the Captain jump off the bridge onto the lower deck when he threw his shield, it flying back after hitting a few of Klaues men. He skillfully caught it, turning to a stumbling Pietro and hitting him. Pietro flew back, leaning up against a pile of crates.

"Stay down, kid." He told him sternly, turning away and walking off.

Wanda backed away towards the stairway, one of Ultrons replicas looking to her. "It's time for some mind games." It told her before flying off to continue fighting. She nodded, walking into the stairwell and going to find a few to break. Wanda made her way around a corner, waiting for one to come by. Thor was walking past her towards an enemy, Wanda stopping him dead in his tracks as her eyes lit red, his eyes soon matched her in hue. Thor turning to face her, a look of fear and confusion etched on his face. She soon disappeared, off to find another. He thought nothing of it, walking off to continue his fighting.

Aurelia looked around for a safer way down, running over to the ladder nearby and climbing down. She rushed to Pietro's side, crouching down beside him. She looked him over, pushing the hair out of his face as she sighed in relief.

"I will be alright, maličká." He smiled slightly to her. "Go. Show them no mercy." Aurelia nodded, turning to look at the Captain.

"Thor, status." Captain asked, seeing he had stopped. Aurelia took his distraction as an opportunity, standing up and walking towards him.

"One of the girls tried to warp my mind. Take special care, I doubt a human could keep her at bay." He stated, stalking off. "Fortunately. I am mighty." Aurelia smirked when she saw him stop, looking back towards the captain and she pushed both her hands towards him, a burst of wind knocking him down. He turned to face her, about the throw his shield but Pietro run at him, knocking into him and sending him flying back. Wanda made her way down the stairs, crouching down and looking down at the Captain. She flicked her wrist toward him through the railing, a flash of red aura going from her hand to him. His face was twisted into pain as he tried to sit up, Pietro and Aurelia making their way towards the fighting.

Wanda had finally made her way to the archer, having hit the red head on her way. She went to sneak up behind him, just about to warp his mind when he turned around, sticking an electrified arrow to her head. "Don't the whole mind control thing. Not a fan." He went to grab the arrow, but was sent out the window by a gust of wind. Aurelia ran over to Wanda, Pietro close behind. He grabbed Wanda, yanking the arrow off her and picking her up. Aurelia tilted her head toward the exit, telling him to get her out of there. He nodded, zooming off and out of the Salvage Yard. The archer watched them go, laying his head down on the ground.

"Yeah, ya better run." He muttered to himself. Aurelia grabbed the arrow, walking over to him and tossing it at him. She crouched down, smiling deviously at him.

"We still have one more Avenger to play with." She said before getting up, running toward the exit of the yard. She ran toward her siblings, crouching down to Wanda's level.

"I'm alright." She told them both, her breathing heavy. She took a few breaths before speaking again. "I want..." She started, turning her head to look towards the jet that was sat not too far away from them. "I want to finish the plan." Aurelia followed her gaze, slowly standing up with a smirk. Wanda's eyes lit up red again, anger boiling in them. "I want the big one." Wanda slowly stood up, walking toward the jet with Pietro trailing behind. Wanda's eyes stayed the scarlet red as she raised her hands, sending one last burst of red towards the man in the jet. His face twisted in pain and anger as he grabbed his head, squeezing his eyes shut. He fell to his knees, trying to fight back again the growing rage as his skin began to turn green and his body grew. Pietro grabbed Wanda, zooming back toward Aurelia before grabbing her and zooming them away. Aurelia smiled as she heard the loud roar of the beast behind them. Their plan was complete.

maličká - Tiny


	4. Betrayal

A couple of days had passed since the Salvage Yard and they had one more stop to make. While the Ultrons were building a machine in the church, the Maximoffs and Ultron went on their way to Korea to pay a certain Doctor a visit. Like the previous plan entailed, Wanda went in first to subdue any guards or obstacles while Pietro, Aurelia, and Ultron snuck in after her. The siblings stayed out of the room upon Ultrons request, staying behind corners and in the shadows as they all waited for to return. She did, a few hours later, walking into her lab after speaking to some of her workers. It took a several minutes after that before Ultron let them come in, speaking about some process on how the machine in front of them was working. They chose to look around as the body it wanted was being created, it placing a small yellow stone into the 'cradle' before it closed and began to synthesize a body.

They decided to go off and rest at a nearby hotel, coming back a few hours later to see if there was any progress made. When they walked in, they saw plug something into Ultron. "Cellular cohesion will take a few hours, but we can initiate the consciousness stream." She explained as she walked over to the 'cradle', typing something in. "We're uploading your cerebral matrix...now." Wanda slowly made her way toward the 'cradle', Pietro and Aurelia staying by the doorway.

"I can read him." She said in awe, staring at the being in the machine. "He's...dreaming."

"I wouldn't call it dreams." She told Wanda, looking up from the scream she was typing on. Wanda looked up to Cho, listening to her explaination. "It's Ultrons base consciousness, informational noise. Soon-" Ultron cut her off, jerkinghis head to face her.

"How soon? I'm not being pushy." He assured as he asked.

"We're imprinting a physical brain. There are not shortcuts." She explained. Wanda walked closer, hesitantly and slowly placing her hands onto the machine. She shut her eyes, visions flashing through her head. Aurelia watched carefully, standing up more straight once Wanda jerked away, screaming in what seemed like pain. Her jaw tightened, Pietro also becoming more alert. Ultron quickly stood up in alarm, looking to her. Aurelia and Pietro rushed to Wanda's side, Pietro looking to her worried. Wanda was shaking, tears in her eyes as she tried to speak, her voice trembling. Wanda was breathing heavily, looking back to Ultron with fear and betrayal.

"How could you?" Her voice came out shaky, Aurelia placing a comforting hand on her back as she looked to Ultron.

"How could I what?" It's voice lacked any hint of remorse, any hint of emotion, lower than it usual was when it spoke with them before. It knew what she saw.

"You...you said we would destroy the Avengers, make a better world." Pietro never looked away from her, concern and worry filling his eyes. He'd only seen her terrified once before...and it was long ago.

"It will be better."

"When everyone is dead." She accused, Pietro looking to Ultron just as confused as Aurelia.

"That is not..." It started, trying to find its words carefully. "The human race will have every opportunity to improve." It was Pietro's turn to look at him in disbelief and betrayal, turning to completely look at the bot now.

"And if they don't?" He questioned, his tone adding a hint of challenge to it.

"Ask Noah."

Aurelia shook her head, backing away slightly. Pietro turned away, anger beginning to boil in him. "You're a madman." Aurelia mumbled out, chuckling to herself. She ran her hand through her hair, tears beginning to fill her eyes. They were helping it end the world, kill off the human race. How could they be so idiotic, so blind?

"There were more than a dozen extinction level events before even the dinosaurs got theirs." Ultron explained, trying to defend its plan, its lying. "When the earth starts to settle, God throws a stone at it, and believe me... he's winding up." The three stared at the bot in front of them with anger...with bitter hatred. "We have to evolve." It bend down, leaning against the 'cradle' as it ran a hand over it. It's attention wasn't on them anymore, it was in its own thoughts. "There's no room for the weak." Wanda's hand began to glow red, gesturing in Cho's direction as she sent a small burst toward her, breaking the scepters hold on her.

"And who decides who's weak?" Pietro question.

"Life." It laughed darkly, looking back up at them. "Life always decides." Pietro glanced over his shoulder to his sisters, both looking back at him. Ultron stood up straighter, turning its head away. It paused, sensing something. "There's incoming. The quinjet." Pietro ignored him, walking back over as he pulled Wanda to him, kissing her head. Aurelia moved closer to them, gently grabbing Pietro's arm. "We have to move."

"That's not a problem." Cho spoke, averting her eyes away from Ultron. She typed away on the 'cradle', pausing the creating process. Ultron sighed, shooting a laser at her and sending her flying back into the machines. Pietro didn't hesitate, grabbing both his sisters and running off. Aurelia could hear Ultron in the distance yelling after them to come back, but she couldn't make out the rest of what he said. They were miles away before he could get out a full sentence.

He stopped when they were in a less busy street, Wanda taking one last calming breath. Aurelia scoffed, shutting her eyes to try calming her anger. "How could we be so stupid?" She mumbled out, fighting back more tears. "We may have just helped end the world."

"Hey." Pietro said gently, pulling her into a tight hug. He rubbed her back soothingly, kissing the top of her head. "We couldn't have known." He tried to reassure her, pulling away to wipe the tears from her eyes. "We thought he wanted the same thing we did."

"We were naive." Wanda mumbled, hugging herself. She shook her head, looking away as a tear ran down her cheeks. "We should have never trusted that...thing." She spat out bitterly. Pietro looked to her, feeling helpless to try to calm his sisters' nerves. Aurelia shook her head, wiping her tears away. They sat in silence, composing themselves as much as they could. The news from a nearby television caught Aurelia's attention. She walked towards the television, seeing the spangled man fight Ultron atop a moving truck. Pietro followed her, seeing them fight. He turned to Wanda, giving her a questioning and uncertain look. Wanda clenched her jaw, looking back towards the tv.

"We have to help." Aurelia stated, turning to look at her older siblings. "We helped start this. We need to help them stop it." Pietro sighed, looking from her to the tv. "Pietro. We have to. We put innocent lives at risk. We have to correct our mistake." Wanda nodded in agreement.

"I agree."

Pietro took one last glance at the tv, seeing they had crashed into a train and continued to fight. He grabbed them, pulling them close before running off towards the train. He had dropped them off a couple cars away from the fighting before dashing towards them and running into Ultron, knocking off both its and Captains balance. He stopped at the other end of the car, turning to face them. Ultron went to stalk toward him, but was stopped by bending metal bars. Ultron backed away slightly, turning to face Wanda. She lowered her hands, still in a fighting stance.

"Please. Don't do this." Ultron pleaded to her, trying to give them another chance.

"What choice do we have?" Ultron turned back to Pietro, raising it hand and shooting a laser at him. He moved quicker than Ultron, ducking out of the way as he made a hole in the front of the train. He took the distraction as an opportunity to escape, breaking down the side door and flying out of it. Wanda braced herself as the train shook, turning back to see where her sister was. She hadn't made her way up to them, wanting to stay back and help any civilians that could of been hurt. When the train steadied itself, Captain got up and ran to the hole, vaulting over the bent metal bars.

"I lost him." He exclaimed, speaking into his earpiece. "He's headed your way." Aurelia made her way up to their car, looking for Pietro. She sighed in relief when she saw him unhurt, resting a hand over her heart. "If you have the package, get it to Stark. Go!" He suddenly yelled, looking up towards the quinjet that was flying in the air beside he train. "Go!" He yelled once more before the jet left, Captain then turning his attention to the siblings. He pointed behind him towards the front of the train, speaking to Pietro. "Civilians in our path." Pietro nodded his head, speeding out towards the front to clear the way of any civilians that could get hurt. He then looked to Wanda and Aurelia, keeping a serious tone to him. "Can you two stop this thing?" Wanda stared at him, not quite sure how if she could. Aurelia spoke for them, trying to ignore the anxious feeling creeping up.

"We can try." He nodded, turning to try and protect as many civilians as he could. He shielded one woman before the train crashed through a building, Pietro luckily clearing the way quickly so no one was getting hurt. A barrel came flying through the hole in the train, hitting the Captains shield and sending him flying back. Wanda looked to Aurelia to make sure she was read, Aurelia nodding her head to go before they both looked to the ground. They slowly pushed their arms down, Aurelia making the earth around the trains bottom softer to slow it down while Wanda used her power to keeping it steady. Wanda pulled her arms up, red connecting from her hands to the bottom of the train as it slowly began to come to a stop. The girls strained as it came to a halt, Aurelia immediately slumping against one of the poles. Wanda relaxed herself, sighing in relief once it stopped. The Captain did as well, leaning against the control panel of the train. The girls followed the rest of the passengers off the train, rushing rushing over to a very out of breath Pietro. He waved them off, still bent over as he breathed heavily.

"I'm fine." He said as Aurelia made him sit down. "I just need to take a minute." The Captain came over, looking very agitated as he spoke to them.

"I'm very tempted not to give you one."

"The 'cradle'. Did you get it?" Wanda immediately asked, ignoring is obvious irritation towards the three of them.

"Stark will take care of it." He assured her.

"No he won't." Aurelia told him, taking a step towards him. Wanda shook her head and Pietro sighing in exhaustion. Stark was not the man that should have received that cradle. The captain paused, looking to her with a hint of anger in his eyes, as if she had no right to say such a thing.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Stark not crazy."

"He will do anything to make things right." She argued. He paused once more, a hint of worry washing over his features before he turned away, speaking to his earpiece.

"Stark come in." He said, turning his back to them. Aurelia looked to Wanda who looked concerned things would only get worse. She knew what was in that thing ahead, and if that's how it thought, she knew where the bot got it from. "Stark." He tried again. "Anyone on comms?"

"Ultron can't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it." Wanda stated.

"Where do you think he gets that?" Aurelia added, Captain glancing over his shoulder to them. "We want to help, Captain." Aurelia said more quietly, taking another few steps to him. "We helped start this mess in hopes it would lead to peace. We never wanted anyone to get hurt." He turned to face her, staying quiet. "...We've made our mistake and we notice it. Now let us help correct it." Captain clenched his jaw, not entirely trusting of them. He looked away towards the ground, taking a moment to think it over before he agreed.

"Fine. But you follow our orders no matter what. Step out of line and you will be detained." He stated sternly, looking back up at them. They all nodded in agreement. "Alright...Maria?" He said back into his earpiece. "We're gonna need a jet to Stark asap."


	5. The Road to Redemption

The flight over to Stark Tower was quiet, the siblings seated quietly as Captain flew the jet. When they landed he ushered them out, walking ahead of them as he made his way to the lab where Stark and the 'cradle' were. He tightened his jaw when he saw Bruce and Stark hooking up and working on it instead of destroying the contents like they were meant to. Stark was going to make it come to life. "I'm gonna say this once."

"How about 'nounce'?" Stark shot back, looking up to see the Maximoffs following behind him.

"Shut it down!" Steve spat back sternly.

"Nope." Stark said simply. "Boy gonna happen." He walked away from the computer he was working on.

"You don't know what you're doing."

"And you do?" The other man shot back, looking to Wanda with anger. "She's not in your head?" He accused.

"I know you're angry." Wanda tried to say gently, coming out from behind Captain.

"Oh, we're way past that." He said emotionlessly. "I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade." Aurelia took a step forward, Pietro putting a hand in front of her to stop her. He looked to her, shaking his head.

"Banner, after everything that's happened-" Captain started, taking a step towards the man. He was interrupted by Stark, who's tone was anything but friendly.

"That's nothing compared to what's coming!"

"You don't know what's in there!" Wanda shot back, turning to look at Stark. Pietro sighed, deciding to take matters into his own hands as he sped around the room while they bickered, unplugging the cords and wiring from the machine. Things were knocked over, sparks flying as he did do, stopping with a tube still in his hand. The room was suddenly in silence, all eyes on him. He tossed the tube aside.

"No no. Go on. You were saying?" Stark looked around as his machines began to beep, looking panicked that something would go wrong. A loud bang rang through the room, then a crash as the glass below Pietros feet shattered and caused him to fall a level below.

"Pietro." Both sisters exclaimed, rushing over to the hole in the floor. The archer walked over to him, looking down at him with a smirk on his face.

"What? You didn't see that coming?" Aurelia went jump down, but stopped when she heard more beeping, looking over to the mess of computers and Stark.

"I'm rerouting the upload." Stark said, starting to type away on his computers. Captain threw his shield, the object bouncing around and destroying the things around the room. Aurelia ducked as Stark summoned one of his suits hands, shooting a burst of energy in captains direction. It hit him directly in his chest, sending him flying back. The rest of the suit started to come flying, attaching itself to Stark. Wanda went to try and stop him but Banner grabbed her, restraining her arms and wrapping his other arm around her neck.

"Go ahead. Piss me off." He told her as she struggled against him.

"Let her go!" Aurelia exclaimed, going to attack him. Clint aimed his gun at her, making her stop in her tracks as Captain went charging toward Stark, his suit still coming in pieces. Captain lunged forward, punching Stark in his chest and sent him flying back, another burst hitting Captain right back and knocking them both in opposite directions. Wanda managed to surround herself in her energy before sending it out, causing Banner to stumble back and let her go. She quickly turned around, sending another burst at him and knocked him completely back. Aurelia sent a gust of wind toward Clint, knocking him back as well. Thor came bursting in amongst the fighting, eyeing the 'cradle' and lunging for it. He landed on top, everyone turning their attention to him.

"Wait!" Banner exclaimed, being ignored completely by the god. He raised his hammer up over his head, lightening beginning to collect before he collided it to the machine. It began to charge it up, everyone watching in a mix of horror and awe. He stopped, still stood on top of it. It was quiet for a moment, no one moving before it bursted in an explosion. It send the god flying, a red man floating out of the machine. Aurelia had pulled Wanda back away from it, both watching cautiously to see if it was hostile or not. The man looked around in confusion and panic as everyone watched him before he locked his gaze on Thor. In an instant he lunged for him in an attempt to attack, but Thor acted quicker, throwing him across the room and out of the lab. The man managed to stop himself just before he crashed out the window, everyone rushing to follow him. Captain got ready to attack, but Thor raised a hand to stop him, turning to look at him once more. They all watched in cautiously, the man staring out the window with wonderment and awe. He stayed like that for a few moments, everyone making their way into the room. The god set his hammer down, slowly making his way to the red man that had created a suit on his body. He finally turned to face them all, floating down to the ground.

"I'm sorry. That was...odd." He finally spoke, turning to look at Thor. "Thank you." A cape slowly materialized onto his body.

"Thor." Captain tried to gain the gods attention. "You helped create this?"

"I had a vision. A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life and at its center..." He looked across the room before pointing to the yellow gem in the red mans head. "Is that."

"What, the gem?" Banner asked.

"It's the Mind Stone. It's one of the six Infinity Stones, the greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities." Thor explained.

"Then why would you bring it to-" Captain started, getting interrupted once again.

"Because Stark is right." Thor stated, looking to him.

"Ooooh, it's definitely the end times." Banner commented, not liking that their god friend was agreeing with Stark.

"The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron." Thor finished.

"Not alone." The red man added.

"Why does your 'vision' sound like JARVIS?" Captain questioned, eyeing the man carefully. He continued to walk toward them.

"We...reconfigured JARVIS' matrix to create something new." Tony explained, walking around and looking the man up and down in intrigue.

"I think I've had my fill of new."

"You think I'm a child of ultron?" The man accused, turning to face Captain.

"You're not?" Captain accused.

"I'm not Ultron." He started. "I'm not JARVIS, I..." He paused, looking himself over. "I am."

"I looked in your head, and saw annihilation." Wanda stated, walking toward him.

"Look again." He said gently.

"Yeah." Clint chuckled, walking over to the group. "Her seal of approval means jack to me."

"Their powers, the horrors in our heads, Ultron himself, they all came from the Mind Stone." Thor explained. "And they're nothing compared to what it can unleash. But with it on our side-"

"Is it?" Captain question, looking to it expectantly. "Are you on our side?" Hey all looked back to the man, waiting for his answer. He took a moment to answer, not looking to anyone.

"I don't think it's that simple."

"Well it better get real simple real soon." The archer informed it, crossing his arms.

"I am on the side of life. Ultron isn't." He answered, looking around the room. He will end it all."

"What's he waiting for?" Tony asked.

"You..."

"Where?"

"Sokovia." Clint answered, looking to Tony. "He's got Nat there too."

"If we're wrong about you." Banner started, walking toward the man. "If you're the monster that Ultron made you to be..."

"What will you do?" He asked, curiously. The room remained silent, no one saying a word. He nodded his head, knowing the answer. The man walked past Banner, back toward Thor. "I don't want to kill Ultron. He's unique. And he's in pain. But that pain will roll over the earth, so he must be destroyed. Every form he's built. Every trace of his presence on the net. We have to act now, and not one of us..." He turned to face the team of heroes. "Can do it without the others." He paused, looking down at his hands. "Maybe I am a monster, I don't think I'd know if I were one. I'm not what you are, and not what you intended." He turned his back to them, looking down at Thor's hammer. He grabbed it, turning to face Thor and hand it to him. "So there may be no way to make you trust me. But we need to go." He held the hammer out for Thor, Thor looking from the hammer to the man in shock. He took it, staring at the hammer and watching the man walk off. All the Avengers stared in disbelief at the scene in front of them.

"Alright..." Thor finally said, turning to walk off and follow the man. "Well done." He patted Starla shoulder as he walked past.

"Three minutes." Captain turned to the rest of the team, including the siblings. "Get what you need." They all went off the suit up and get ready, Captain gesturing for the siblings to follow him to a locker room. The nodded, doing as they were told.

"...May I ask what your name is? I was only told it to be Captain America." Aurelia asked in their way, walking beside him. "And I'm sure you know ours."

"Steve." He told her, opening the door the locker room. "Change if you need and be out to the Quinjet in 3 minutes." He said before walking off, leaving them to change. Pietro tossed his jacket aside, going into one of the lockers and pulling on a bright blue sports shirt. He grabbed a pair of running sneakers as well, sitting down to pull it on. Aurelia sat and waited, watching with Wanda as the man, they determined was dubbed Vision, and Thor interacted. Wanda stared in awe at Vision, still trying to convince herself he was in their side. Pietro had found a red jacket, looking to his sister and throwing it at her, pulling her from her thoughts. Aurelia snicker, earning a smirk from Pietro and and glare from Wanda. She pulled the jacket on, lightly hitting Aurelia as she walked past and out and the door. Aurelia smiled, shaking her head as she and Pietro followed. This was their chance for redemption.


	6. The Battle of Sokovia

They made their way to the quinjet, following the rest of the Avengers onto it. Captain handed the siblings ear pieces. "Put them in. It'll ensure we keep in contact out there. Got it?" They nodded, putting them in and sitting down, listening to Steve speak. "Ultron knows we're coming. Odds are we'll be riding into heavy fire, and that's what we signed up for." He said, looking around at all the people in the jet as Tony took off towards Sokovia. "But the people of Sokovia, they didn't. So our priority is getting them out." Aurelia nodded, keeping her eyes on Steve. "All they want is to live their lives in peace, and that's not going to happen today. But we can do our best to protect them. And we can get the job done, and find out what Ultron's been building." He looked to Bruce and Thor. "We find Romanoff, and we clear the field. We keep the fighting between us." He leaned down on the center island of the jet, looking down. He paused, sighing. "Ultron thinks we're monsters and we're what's wrong with the world...This isn't just about eating him." He looked up to everyone, Tony now listening intently. "It's about whether he's right." The rest of the ride was rode in silence, the siblings staying beside each other and the Avengers watching them carefully.

It took a few hours before they got to Sokovia and once they did, Tony and Steve gave them instructions. Wanda was to get as many civilians out as she could with her power, Pietro was to get the police to get out and help, and Aurelia would assist Wanda. Pietro sped off while Wanda and Aurelia went to get as many people as they could out. Aurelia opted for persuasion, telling them the army was evacuating the city. Her tactic worked less often, which meant telling Wanda where some civilians still remained. It didn't take long before hordes of people began leaving the city. Aurelia smiled to herself, walking up to Wanda. "I think this is going-" She stopped after a crumbling sound could be heard around them. She quickly looked around, her eyes growing wide when she saw the Ultron replicas coming out of the ground and other places, beginning to fly and shooting down at the people and cars. "Shit." She mumbled to herself, grabbing Wanda's arm and running out of the way of an incoming shot. Everything quickly turned to chaos. Aurelia saw Steve and Clint fighting near the bring, tons of people still crowded on it. She pushed Wanda ahead of her, both girls running to help the people towards safety.

"Get off the bridge!" Wanda urged them, pushes some towards empty buildings while Aurelia attacked any robots flying at them. She threw fire, small boulders and gusts of wind toward the bird while Steve threw his shield and kicked a few away. Wanda hat created a small force field in front of the crowd of civilians as an Ultron shot at her. She yelled at them to run before it broke the field, making her fall back. Aurelia quickly ran over, hitting it with another gust of wind. It flew into one of the empty buildings, debris falling over top of it as Aurelia helped Wanda up.

The made their way back towards Steve, helping him fight off a few more of the bots before they felt the ground begin to shake. They stopped, looking around confused before the saw the city begin to lift up. Aurelia felt a surge of panic go through her and she ran toward the edge of the broken city, watching as they began to rise into the air. Wanda kneeled down beside a car, bracing herself with fear. The Ultrons began to speak in unison. "Do you see? The beauty of it, the inevitability. You rise, only to fall. You, Avengers, you are my meteor, my swift and terrible sword and the earth will crack with the wait of your failure. Purge me from your computer, turn my own flesh against me." Clint shot an arrow through of the bots head, destroying its functionality as it fell. But another one followed behind. "It means nothing." Clint lowered his bow, Aurelia turned to look at it, clenching her jaw. "When the dust settles, the only thing living in this world, will be metal." Clint shot the last bot down, sighing.

"What are we going to do now? We can't bring people down of this." Aurelia stated, looking to Clint.

"We keep fighting. Till Cap or Stark give us next orders. Priority is civilian safety." Aurelia slumped her shoulders, looking around.

"Right. That'll be easy." She muttered sarcastically to herself, going off but staying close as she went to help anyone out to safety. Clint kept shooting the bots down, Wanda still cowering beside the car.

"Stark, you worry about bringing the city down safely. The rest of us have one job: Tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt'em back. You get killed." Aurelia used the air around one of the bots attacking a family to destroy it, making get torn to pieces. "Walk it off."

"Wise words to live by, Captain." Aurelia said back to him sarcastically, a sly smile on her face. She could hear him scoff on the otherwise, but didn't reply. Aurelia helped the family get to safety before catching up to Clint and Wanda, helping them fight off the bots. More and more kept coming, Clint being quick as he drew back and shot his arrows. Aurelia settled between using the debris around them and manipulating the air to cut through or tear apart the bots that attacked them. Wanda helped the civilians around them, flinging and destroying any Ultron that can near her with the bursts of energy. Just as one went to attack an off guard Wanda, Clint ran at her and ran towards a building. He crashed through a window, taking Wanda with him.

"Wanda!" Aurelia yelled, about to ran after them but having to hide from the onslaught of shots coming at her. She cursed under her breath, raising her hand as rocks began to rise off the ground. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves before swinging her arm behind her. The rocks flew at full speed towards the Ultrons that attacked her, piercing through them and destroying them. She heard the sound of metal hitting earth, slumping back against the wall in relief. She was already exhausted, having used a lot more power than she has in the past. Clint came back out, starting to shoot the other bots and made his way over to her.

"You okay? Do I need to have the same talk I did with your sister or are you good to go?" He asked, shooting a few more behind them. Aurelia chuckled, her fists engulfing into flames as she threw a ball of fire at one. The ball slowly burned through it before exploding and hitting a few around it and causing them to lose control and crash.

"I'm just getting started." Clint shook his head, a slightly smile pulling onto his features.

"Then let's show them we mean business."

They continued taking down bot after bot, the number never seeming to dwindle down. It was as if there were infinite numbers of them. Clint was skillful in his shots, doing two, sometimes three arrows at a time; never seeming to miss. Aurelia used her training as best she could to take them out, using her fire to spread the attacks while heating rocks and using them as bullets of sorts and shooting through the Ultrons. She used the air around them to bring them closer together so Clint at a better shot at them. Aurelia hid behind a car as Clint shot off one last shot, seeming to take care of the Ultron that had been there. They both peered over the hood, seeing more begin to surround them. Just as Aurelia was about to attack the doors to the building Wanda was sat in swung open, Wanda stalking out of it with her eyes lit scarlet. Aurelia smiled, watching as her sister swung her right arm towards one Ultron, causing it to hit another and destroy it. She turned to face them, pulling her arms apart as the one she hit lit red and was torn in half, one half being sent into another and destroying that one as well. She crouched down, her arms pushing towards the ground as she started to create an energy ball and threw it at the center bot of three more flying their way. It caused it to explode, sending the two beside it into buildings and shatter. Clint got up from behind the car, shooting the last two in the head. "All clear." He said into the ear piece, nodding to the sisters.

"We are not clear! We are very not clear!" Steve responded, sounding like he was struggling in the earpiece.

"Alright, coming to you." Clint told him, just about to run off with Wanda when Pietro ran toward his sisters. He grabbed hold of them both, before speeding away.

"Keep up old man!" He said just before leaving. Aurelia chuckled, holding onto him tightly as he ran them towards the bulk of the fighting. Pietro ran towards a crowd of firing policemen, dropping Wanda and Aurelia off. Wanda immediately started attacking, ripping bots apart and sending some flying. Aurelia did the same, using the air around the bots to tear them apart. They kept at it till the number dwindled down, helping the remaining civilians into a nearby building.

"The next waves gonna hit any minute. What have you got, Stark?" Steve asked.

"Well, nothin great. Maybe a way to blow up the city. That'll keep it from impacting the surface if you guys can get clear." Stark told him in a defeated tone.

"I asked for a solution, not an escape plan."

"Impact radius is getting bigger every second. We're gonna have to make a choice." Aurelia sighed, leaning back on the outside wall of the building. She watched as Steve and the girl she can only was Natasha, walked a ways away from the building.

"Cap, these people are going nowhere. If Stark finds a way to blow this rock-" Steve interrupted her, turning to look down toward her.

"Not til everyone's safe." He stated sneaky, his jaw tightening.

"Everyone up here versus everyone down there? There's no math there."

"I'm not leaving this rock with one civilian on it."

"She didn't say anything about leaving Captain." Aurelia told him, walking up behind them. They both turned to face her, Natasha smirking. She side glanced to steve.

"There's worse ways to go. Where else am I gonna get a view like this?"

"Glad you like the view, Romanoff." A man spoke through their earpieces, earning everyone's attention. "It's about to get better." A look of awe quickly washed over their faces as a large building like plane emerged from the clouds, flying up beside the flying city. Aurelia smiled widely, walking past the two to get a better look at the structure. "Nice, right? I pulled her out of mothballs with a couple of old friends. She's dusty, but she'll do."

"Fury, you son of a bitch." Steve chuckled, shaking his head with a smile.

"Ooh. You kiss your mother with that mouth?" A side panel of the structure opened up, a few smaller plate forms flying out towards the edge of the city. Pietro stopped beside Aurelia, smiling in awe at the sight of it all.

"This is S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Aurelia asked, looking back towards Steve.

"This is what S.H.I.E.L.D.s suppose to be."

"This is not so bad." Pietro replied, glancing back toward the Captain.

"Let's load'em up." Steve told them, running to go escort the civilians to the 'Lifeboats'. Natasha, Pietro, and Aurelia followed suit, Wanda following after them when she saw what they were doing. A large crowd of people soon followed the Avengers to the 'Lifeboats', Steve tellling the operators of the boats where else people were. They got as many as they could before start order them to the core, the Avengers and the siblings making their way towards the church.

Aurelia used two large fallen walls to smash a few bots once she got there, swinging her arms apart to tear another. Pietro knocked into a few, shattering them as Wanda torn one in half. Pietro ran up to the sister, breathing heavily and looking exhausted. "You two good?" He asked, seeing their exhaustion as well.

"Yeah." Wanda told him, looking around as they waited for more to come.

"We're fine." Aurelia told him, offering a smile.

"What's the drill?" Natasha asked once she got to the church.

"This is the drill." Stark pointed to the core in the center, everyone turning to face it. "If Ultron gets a hand on the core, we lose." Hulk dropped down from some unknown place, smashing through the bots before walking to be with others. Ultron slowly lowered down from the sky in their sight, the team getting ready to fight.

"Is that the best you can do?!" Thor yelled to him, Ultron smirking. It summoned its army to come, hundreds soon swarming below him. Ultron gestured to its arm, causing Steve to sigh and slump his shoulders.

"Ya had to ask."

"This is the best I can do." Ultron said. "This is exactly what I wanted. All of you against all of me. How can you possibly hope to stop me?"

"Well. Like the old man said." Tony started, looking to Steve who looked back at him. "Together." Hulk roared as the Ultrons started to charge at them, coming in from every where. They all formed a circle around the Core, keeping the bots away from it. Pietro was running circles around the church, kicking and knocking the Ultron, shattering them while Wanda and Aurelia tore them apart or sent them flying. Aurelia used the rock and debris to pierce through them, Captain throw his shield into a few and cutting them in half. Iron Man used his rockets and lasers to destroy multiples at a time while Clint shot them down. Thor and Vision few around, Thor smashing them with his hammer and Vision ripping them apart. Hulk was smashing through them, the force causing others to crash into one another and destroy themselves. Natasha was using her electrical batons. It was utter chaos, and Aurelia could hardly keep up with it all. She helped Steve take a few down, using the wind to speed the shield up and cut through a group of them. She and Wanda would bunch them together for Clint, Steve, or Tony to hit while making sure to keep them out of anyone's way.

Suddenly Ultron launched toward Vision, punching and throwing him into a wall. Vision shot a yellow beam from his gem, sending him flying far out of the church. He kept at it, Stark and Thor soon joining him and all three were shooting some form or ray at him. It slowly started to eat away at the Vibranium his body was created from, destroying a good portion of his body. "You know, with the benefit of hindsight-" He didn't get to finish, Hulk smashing into him and sending him flying halfway across the city. The bots started to leave, flying off in all directions.

"They're trying to leave the city." Thor stated.

"We can't let'em, not even one. Rhodey!"

"We gotta move out. Even I can tell the airs getting thin." Steve started, the rest of the Avengers gathering around him. "You guys get to the boats, I'll sweep for stragglers, be right behind you."

"What about the core?" Clint asked.

"I'll protect it." Wanda stated, Clint looking to her unsure. "It's my job." She stated, looking back to him. Clint nodded, looking back to Natasha and Steve.

"Nat. Let's go." He started running off, Natasha and Steve looking to Wanda before going to help the rest of the civilians off the city. Pietro ran up behind the last Ultron, Aurelia looking to Wanda with worry.

"Get the people on the boats." She ordered them.

"I'm not going to leave you here."

"I can handle this." She said, sending another blast at an oncoming Ultron. Pietro shrugged, sighing. "Come back for me when everyone else is off, not before." She stated sterning, looking back to him. He clenched his jaw, trying not to argue back as he started walking off. "You understand?"

He chuckled, turning and pointing at her with a smile on his face. "You know. I'm 12 minutes older than you." She chuckled, smiling back.

"Go." Aurelia ran to give her sister a quick hug, squeezing her tightly.

"To be careful." She whispered to her before letting go. Wanda shook her head, smiling brightly.

"I'm older than you. I should be the one telling you that. You stick beside him at all times." Aurelia nodded, slowly backing up to Pietro. He grabbed hold of her, running off to find more civilians. Aurelia provided cover while Pietro looked and speed survivors to the boats. They were just about to make their way to the boat when Pietro stopped, seeing Clint and a small boy about to be shot down by a jet. He started running toward them with no warning, Aurelia not processing what was happening till it was too late. Her eyes grew wide as she watched Pietro grabbing hold of the two speeding away, bullets flying through him. She tried to act quickly, raising a palm up above her head and creating a wall of concrete and dirt to block the rest of the bullets from hitting him as he ran them out of the way and behind a car. He was still hurt badly, however, and she felt her heart sink. She ran toward him as he fell, falling to her knees beside him.

"No no no no no." She mumbled, tears falling down her cheeks. Clint had turned around, covering the child's eyes as he stared in shock at what Pietro had just done for them. "Pietro, please." She begged, shutting her eyes tightly. "Please god please be okay." He didn't respond, but his breathing was shallow. Clint gently set the kid down, going to look over Pietro. Before he could get any closer, a thin wall of rock stopped him; making him stumble back in surprise. Aurelia held herself tightly, screwing her eyes tightly as more walls began to surround her and Pietro. It was what she did when she was scared, hurt. She surrounded herself and hid. She was losing herself and she couldn't stop it. Her hands moved her grip at her hair, ignoring Clint as he tried to get her attention and calm her down. Steve had ran over once he started to see the walls go up, looking to Clint for an explaination.

"She just started locking herself in it." He stated, picking up the kid. "The kid, he's alive but barely. He needs medical attention fast. We need to get him out of there."

"I'll handle this just get to the boat." Steve ordered, grabbing his shield from his back. Clint nodded, running toward the 'lifeboat' as Steve started breaking through the thin rock walls she'd created. "Hey!" He yelled to try grabbing her attention, kneeling down beside her and grabbing her hands. "Hey. Look I need you to focus." Steve told her, trying to get her to look at him. She shook her head, only repeated the word no to herself. He gently cupped her cheeks making her look to him. "He needs help and I need you to focus. Alright? He isn't dead yet but if we don't get him to a boat now he will be." She didn't respond, trying to calm her breathing down. "Follow me to the boat-" She quickly pulled away, shaking her head.

"No! No I won't. I can't." She said, fear laced in her voice. "Not like this. Get him there." She managed out, more of the rock walls forming around her. Steve tightened his jaw, going to pick up Pietro.

"I'll be back for you. I'm not leave you here to die." He told her before running Pietro off to the boat with Clint. She shook her head, trying to calm herself down; which only proved to make it worse. They caused all of this and now Pietro could die. If they hadn't followed that...thing, if they hadn't been so naïve. Sokovia may have had a better chance if they just helped the Avengers before h got the Vibranium. But they were stupid. She yelled out when one of the jagged walls hit her side, cutting into her. The walls quickly shattered soon after and she fell back, curling up in pain. Steve had ran back, seeing her curled up in pain. He quickened his pace, kneeling down beside her. He didn't ask, grabbing her and lifting her up. She yelled out in pain, gripping her side tightly. He carried her back to the boat, setting her down beside Pietro. "She needs attention too." He told on of the medics, going to do one final sweep. He didn't get the chance as the city soon started to fall, making him stumble back. He looked over the edge of the boat as he watched it speed down in horror. There was a bolt of lighting that struck the center before the entire city crumbled to pieces, Vision flying out of it with Wanda. Aurelia watched from the crack of the edge of boat as it all fell into the sea. She shut her eyes, the tears finally stopping as she fell into a numbing sleep. She could only hope when she woke up, everything was okay.


	7. Peace at Last

Aurelia woke up in a hospital like room, a numbing pain in her side. Her vision was hazy as she tried to sit up, her face scrunching from the pain. Wanda looked up when she heard her move, quickly but gently pushing her back down. "Don't move, Lia." She told her sternly, a hard look on her face. "You were hurt. You need to rest." She shook her head, trying to sit up.

"No no, I'm fine. What of Pietro?" She asked, leaning back on her mountain of pillows to support her up. "Is he..."

"He is going to be fine." She said relieved, sitting back down in her chair. "They got to him in time." Aurelia smiled, leaning her head back and shutting her eyes. "He is still asleep, thankfully his body heals quickly. Much like his mind." She chuckled. "He will be back on his feet in a week." Wanda explained.

"At least he is okay...and all of this is over. Aurelia told her, looking back at her. Her smile soon faded to a frown as she looked down, sighing. "I'm sorry I worried you. I...lost myself again. Ended up sending myself here." She ran a hand through her messy hair, her fingers catching in a few knots.

"You are safe." Wanda told her, grabbing her free hand and squeezing it tightly. "That's all I care about." She said, smiling. Aurelia nodded, relaxing back into her bed. They soon settled into a comfortable silence, Wanda leaning back to rest a bit herself. She was just as exhausted as her brother and sister were. Aurelia shit her eyes, enjoying the peace that was finally there. The past few days had been nothing but chaos.

An hour passed before Steve came into the room, gently knocking on the door. Wanda looked up at him, sitting up more when he came into the room. "He's awake. If you'd like to see him." He told Wanda, leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed. Wanda nodded, looking over to Aurelia as she got up.

"I'll be back, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." She told her before walking out of the room past Steve.

"I make no promises." She yelled after her, laughing when Wanda glared over her shoulder at her.

"And how are you holding up? In any pain still?" Steve asked her, not moving from where he stood. She shook her head.

"No. I am feeling better."

"How did you get hurt?" Steve asked more gently. Aurelia didn't respond at first, averting her eyes from his. She started to fidget with the end of her blanket, taking a shaky breath.

"We haven't...had our powers for too long. I am still new to these...abilities." She said, raising her hand up as they flickered with flames. She stared at them, the flames reflecting in her eyes. "I lose myself. Go into a panic when things go wrong." She closed her hands, resting them in her chest as the flames died down. "I build...and hide behind the abilities. And I guess...it hurt me. A sharp rock cut into my side." She chuckled humorlessly, shaking her head at herself. "It knocked me back to reality at least..." Steve stood in silence as he listen, taking a few steps into the room.

"Well. Maybe we can help with that." He said when she finished speaking, making her look up at him in surprised. She tilted her head in confused, trying to find the words to say.

"Help...help us? After everything we've done?" She question, shocked that they even want to help them.

"Yes well...while I do admit you didn't exactly make the right choices the first time around. We could really use people like you on the team. Give us an advantage and you a chance to save people." He explain, leaning on the end of her hospital bed. "Of course, it's up to you." He added, standing back up straight and shrugging his shoulders. "If you don't want to help us, we'll give you one last out to live in peace."

"I'll help." She answer eagerly, sitting up just a little more. "I helped Ultron because I believed it was for the better. I was wrong. I see now you...see what's for the better." She told him. He smiled at her eagerness, nodding his head. He turned to leave.

"Well then once you and your brother are healed and cleared to go, you guys will start your training." He told her as he left, leaving her to rest up. She leaned back again, a wide smile plastered on her face.

She ended up falling asleep for the rest of their flight back to New York, waking up when Wanda came to give her clothes to change into. She got dressed, following her out onto a quinjet where the rest of the avengers and Pietro were waiting. She immediately went over to her brother, smiling softly at him. "It is a relief to see you okay, Pietro." She told him, sitting down beside him. He chucking, wincing in pain with the smile still evident on his face.

"It is a relief I am even alive. You caught the rest of it with that wall." He told her, looking over to her. "Thank you, maličká." She smiled, gently leaning a head on his shoulder. He leaned back, shutting his eyes.

"You're lucky you heal quickly." Wanda told him, sitting down beside them as they took off to their final destination. "But you still are going to be stuck in a bed for the next week." Pietro groaned.

"It isn't fast enough then."

"You're lucky to even be alive. I'd say that a week isn't that bad." Tony chimed in, turning around in his chair to look at them. "Besides. You're gonna wish you could stay in bed when you start training. We need you guys on top of the game if you wanna be Avengers."

"In control and able to fight if need be." Steve added from the cockpit, glancing back at them. "Tomorrow morning we're gonna introduce you to the other new members." They all nodded before the jet went to silence, everyone either sleeping or chatting quietly with themselves.

When they arrived, Clint helped Pietro out of the jet and toward the compound while the rest followed close behind. Aurelia stopped with Wanda as they looked at the large building in front of them in awe. It looked sleek, futuristic almost; definitely a Stark building. They looked at each other with the biggest smiles on their faces as they quickly went to catch up with the Avengers, excited for the days to come. They were officially going to become Avengers and help "Earth's Mightiest Heroes" keep it safe.

maličká - Tiny

A/N: This a filler for the transition from Ultron to the next year Aurelia and her siblings will have with the avengers before Civil War happens. After that, updates will be slow till infinity war releases and I cry my eyes out. So the plan is maybe maybe 10 chapters to establish the soon to be relationship (and maybe the relationship) of Aurelia and Steve before all hell breaks lose in Civil War, and major feels happens. Have fun with your fluff for now, my friend.


	8. OrMaybe Not

Peace at last may have been said too early, because Aurelia's life took a quick turn into chaos. It's only been a month since they joined the Avengers and training had been rigorous, and frankly Aurelia missed when her life was simple. She was sore every night, and beyond exhausted just like Wanda. Pietro even had passed out once training was over a few times. Save to say peace was far from their reach.

She'd just gotten dressed after her standard 'after-training' shower when she bumped into Steve. She stumbled a bit, while he stayed standing place. It was like running into a wall. She chuckled, smiling up at him as she dried her hair. "Afternoon, Captain."

"Afternoon." He smiled, flashing her is oh-so-charming smile. Damn that smile, Aurelia thought. "Off to get lunch?" He asked.

"Yes. Your training can leave someone starved." She joked, tossing her towel back into her room. "Would you care to join?"

"Sure. I was just about to eat anyway." He stated, starting to walk with her. It had only been a month and already she had developed a smal crush on the blond Captain. Between his smile and happy personality, it was hard not to fall for him. But it was nothing more than a crush, it couldn't be anything more. At least, she thought so. He was...well Captain America, a national hero that she fought against numerous times, and also well...she was her. Unstable, rebellious, and the opposite of what he was. She never thought it would work.

"Aurelia?" His voice brought her back to reality, causing her to turn her attention to him. "You okay?"

"Fine." She forced a smile, immediately making her way into the kitchen where Wanda and Vision were making lunch. Wanda noticed her sister, smiling at her as she sat down at the island of the kitchen with Steve.

"How was training today? You look exhausted."

"I am! Steve is not the easiest to fight, even with powers." Aurelia complained, earning a laugh from the super soldier.

"Well if it makes you feel better you're improving." She smiled, rolling her eyes. It did make her feel better, but she'd be damned if she told him. He's just smile even wider with that damn smile of his, making his ocean blue eyes sparkle brighter. It's like he knew what he was doing and doing it on purpose.

"You're only trying to flatter, Captain. I have not improved much." She responded, taking the plate that Wanda served to her. She handed one to Steve, giving her sister that knowing look before taking her plate and leave with the Vision. This prompted a glare to Wanda's back and very playful "I hate you" in her head toward Wanda. The smile she returned only told her she was listening to her thoughts. Damn her sister, she'd probably heard everything she thought of Steve. Steve had laughed at her comment, which had pulled her out of her thought.

"Well I could be. But I could also be telling the truth. You've come a long way since you got here. Your fighting isn't the best, but you can at least dodge my punches now. And throw a few good ones." He complimented, smiling brightly to her. Damn that smile. Damn this soldier. He knows what he's doing.

"Well, I thank you then, Captain." She smiled, poking at the food she'd been given. "Now to just work on my powers. has created a course for me and Wanda to practice in. Breathing... techniques to think of. Those came from...Rhodey, I believe?" She questioned, still not quite remembering his name. Steve laughed once again, taking a bite from his food.

"Yes. Rhodey. He and Sam are really good with that stuff."

"Yes. They are. Sam has helped me as well. He has given me tips." She smiled, taking a bit as well. "The last month has been very busy and chaotic. Training is...different from Hydra. Less cruel and more helpful."

"I would hope so. Going at a slower pace is usually helpful." He quickly finished his food, going to wash the plate. "I'll see you tomorrow morning. Maybe teach you a few more moves." She smiled to him, nodding.

"Sounds like a plan. Till tomorrow, Captain." She saluted a farewell to him with two fingers, going back to her food as he walked off.

A/N - Soooooo sorry this chapter is short, but I didn't have much of an idea and I didn't wanna just ignore it cause then it'd be procrastinated too much and then dropped entirely. So enjoy this short chapter, cause I may have a cute idea for the next one.


	9. The Wax Museum

What had it been? 3 months? 3 months since the battle of Sokovia. 3 months of nonstop training; either with magic or with combat. 3 months of nightmares, bad days, and closed off minds. It had been stressful, hard, maybe even terrible, but they managed through it. They still had a ways to go before the Avengers fully trusted them, but they were getting there. It was their day off, the triplets relaxing together in the living room watching a movie, when Natasha and Steve came in. Steve looked absolutely defeated while Nat sported a victorious smile. Not a good sign for Steve.

"Hey guys." She greeted them, placing her hands on her hips as she stopped by the couch. "Steve and I wanted to see if any of you were willing to join us on our trip to the wax museum." Instantly Pietro smiled, knowing exactly what was going on. It still left Wanda and Aurelia confused.

"So he lost?" Pietro asked, turning his attention to Natasha with the same evil grin on his face. This can't be good.

"What...exactly did he lose?" Wanda asked, looked from Pietro to Natasha.

"Well. Me and Pietro bet again Clint and Sam on if Captain here could sneak by Tony and get something from his lab unnoticed. He was cocky. He shouldn't have been." Steve sighed, crossing his arms at her explaination. Was he...pouting?

"I wasn't cocky. I was out to set a point. You didn't think I could do it and I wanted to prove you wrong."

"But you proved her right, Steve." Aurelia added, chuckling at him. She had never seen him pout. It was kind of adorable, and her comment only made him pout more.

"So who wants to come watch his punishment?" Nat asked, clapping her hands together excitedly. Aurelia stood, followed by Pietro as the walked past them.

"Oh this I must see." Pietro said as he sped of ahead of them all. Steve sighed, letting his arms fall to his sides. He really didn't want to do this, but a deals a deal. And that's one thing Steve Rogers rarely ever broke.

They all set off to the museum, Steve sulking the whole way. Wanda had stayed behind so it was just the four of them.

Once they arrived, they got out and Natasha pulled out a map trying to map out how long Steve's punishment would last. "So I called the museum and they allowed us to replace your wax figure, with you for a few hours." Natasha told him, smirking at him.

"Is that why you made me change today?" He asked, shocked at the sudden realization. Her silent smile only confirmed that, making him groan again.

"Oh and I have encouraged changing poses when people take pictures with you." Natasha told him, shoving the map into her pocket. She shut and locked the car doors as she led the way toward the back of the museum where someone would wait for them.

"On the plus side of this bet, you get to make people's day better." Aurelia told Steve, trying to lighten up his mood. "People get to meet the Captain America. You're bound to make someone smile." She added, warning a half smile from Steve.

"That's true. Kids enjoy coming around here...this won't be so bad." Natasha turned to look at them over her shoulder, smiling.

"See? This won't be that bad." She turned to face the security guard that greeted them, following him into the back entrance and going into the hero exhibit.

"So this is our grand opening day, and since you offered to have Captain replace the figure, we thought we'd keep it closed off till he came in. That way no one will know." The guard explained, letting the four look around in awe. There were figures of all the heroes known thus far plus some tv and comic heroes. Aurelia and Pietro were far more impressed than the other two, since they'd rarely ever been to a place like this.

"This is amazing." Aurelia mumbled, smiling.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Natasha asked, smiling at her as she walked over. "Hey maybe one day you and your brother and sister could end up in here with us. You're official Avengers now." Aurelia smiled wider, hoping one day that would be the case. That's why she agreed to join them in the first place, to help the Avemgers save the world. This would just be a perk. "So, Steve..." Natasha sudden said, turning to Steve and pulling Aurelia from her thoughts. "Ready?" He sighed, shrugging.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He turned to get into position, the guard telling him how his figure was positioned. Though he already knew, they show you your figure before they ship it to the museums. Aurelia guessed the guard didn't know. She'd only learned yesterday from reading.

The 3 friends said their goodbyes, pulled on their hoods and hats, and left Steve to his position to explore the rest of the museum. "Was this Piet's idea?" Aurelia asked as she walked along side Natasha while Pietro was ahead. He was far more excited to be there than they were.

"He thought it would be funny. I agree. I plan to take the security footage home and show everyone. He gets flustered around a lot of people. He's good with them, but too many too fast...he'll start getting flustered. A little embarrassed. He may be a big guy, but he was a small kid from Brooklyn before the serum. His personality never really changed, at least that's what he told us." Aurelia smiled, imagining what a younger...smaller, steve would of been like. "So...is it true?" Natasha asked, glancing over to Aurelia.

"Is...is what true?"

"Your sister told me. You have a crush on a certain soldier." She teased, shoving her hands into her pockets. Aurelia tensed up, stopping dead in her tracks as a hint of red flushed her cheeks.

"I...i don't...know what your...I mean I don't have I...i just..." She stuttered out, flustered and at a loss of what to say. She will definitely be killing her sister later. Natasha only laughed, stopping along with her.

"Relax. I'm just playing around. Though your hesitation means it's a yes."

"No...no it just...I don't. Wouldn't work anyway." She managed out, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. She walked ahead of Natasha, catching up with her brother.

The remaining trip was quiet, the siblings snapping pictures by the figures and being carefree for once in their life. It felt good to be...free. Once time was up they went back to fetch Steve who was flustered and crowded by. He instantly said his goodbyes and ran toward the back once he saw them, sighing in relief. "You couldn't have come sooner?"

"What? Too much action for the man of action?" Natasha teased, laughing at him.

"You'd of hated that too." He shot back, crossing his arms. Aurelia shook her head, gently pushing them towards the back.

"I'm hungry let's go. I want food." She smiled once they started toward there on their own. Steve laughed, grabbing the keys from Nat as they made their way to the car. "Shawarma?"


	10. The Nightmare

Her throat grew raw from the hours of screaming in pain, in agony. Hours of experiments and torture. Hours of chemicals being injected into her veins and her body feeling like it was on fire, or feeling nothing. She's scream for help, for her brother and her sister to save her, to make all the pain go away. In an instant, she was back in Sokovia. A mixture of war and the chaos that happened with Ultron. It was a blur of blue and a flash of red and flurry of bullets flying around her. Her eyes strung from the tears threatening to fall as she tried to take it all in at once. Why now? When everything finally fell into place? Why now, of all times, did it all have to fall apart at the seams. She's escaped, but she still felt trapped in their grasp. Hydra was inescapable.

She was back on the table. In the cold, metal table with her limbs strapped down and the familiar grin from the doctor that assured her this would help her achieve her goal. The nightmare started again.

She shot awake, breathing heavily and beads of sweat covering her head from the intensity of her nightmare. Another sleepless night. Aurelia just wanted one night of rest so her days training with her siblings and Natasha could be easier. But she resigned herself to accepting that that may not happen for a while. She sighed, pulling the remainder of her blankets off of her and walking toward the communal kitchen for a nice, warm cup of cocoa. She needed something sweet to sooth her nerves, since she hated tea.

To her surprise, Steve was already in the kitchen. He rarely hung around the compound unless he was training the new recruits. He was busy with other business that Aurelia knew wasn't any of her business. She wanted to leave, not wanting to disturb him in whatever state he was in. But before she could turn to leave, he had glanced over his shoulder at her and she froze in place.

Even in the dimly lit kitchen light, she could see the beautiful color of his eyes. A striking blue, a color that reminded her of the oceans back home. A color that comforted her almost instantly and put her in a trance almost every time she saw it. He offered a soft smile, turning completely to face her. She was thankful the room was dark, or she was sure he'd see the blush creeping onto her cheeks. "Couldn't sleep either?" He asked, his voice soft, yet rough from sleep. He'd just woken up no longer than she did.

"Um….yeah." She hesitated, forcing herself to continue on into the kitchen. He'd already noticed her, so what's the point of leaving now? She started gathering up the ingredients for her cocoa, instinctively pulling out two cups without realizing.

"Hot chocolate? This early?" Steve asked, sounding just like how Wanda does when she did this growing up. Aurelia rolled her eyes, starting to make them both a cup.

"You sound like my sister." She chuckled softly, leaning back against the counter while she waited for the water to warm. "She doesn't believe I should drink this as early as I do. But it helps me sleep. Well, more than tea or milk does."

"Well, as long as it helps." He smiled again. She thought that smile could brighten a room. But it wasn't as bright as it usually was. Not now. She wanted to ask, wanted to talk and help a friend in need. But he beat her to the question. "So, why are you? Nat says you've been tired during training. Is everything okay?"

You hesitated to answer, not wanting to let them know how scared you still felt. That you re-lived your time with hydra, the battle with ultron, the fear of losing Pietro. You re-lived it every night. Whatever trace of a smile you had quickly faded and you turned your gaze to the ground. "I'll be fine. It isn't anything that I am not already use to." You turned your back to him, pouring you both a cup of the hot chocolate. You forced another smile as you turned and set a cup down before him, letting the smell of the liquid fill your nose and clear you mind. For a moment, it was all okay. It felt like home again.

"I won't press you for answers." He began, taking a small sip, "But remember that your part of our team now. Here, were practically family. So we're here if you need to talk." His tone was sincere, reminding you all over again why you always enjoyed his company. The small talks you two have. He gave one last smile, taking the cup with him as he got up to leave. "You know where I am if you ever want to talk. Thank you….for the drink. Maybe it'll help me like it helps you." You nodded, smiling softly to him.

"Have a good night, Captain."

"It's Steve. And I hope you can get some sleep, Aurelia. I'll see you later."

—-

A/N: I know I haven't updated in god knows how long. (A year, but who's counting?) I had the worse case of writers block and life has been fucking insane. But I finally managed to get a short chapter out! So I hope you enjoy!


End file.
